


[PODFIC] White lace and a bottomless wineglass - Elsajeni

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, Wedding Planning, arguably Accidental Marriage, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:Anathema blinks at them. “You’re already–-? Huh. For how long?”“Gosh,” Aziraphale says, “nearly two thousand years now,” at the same time as Crowley says, “1966, was it?”Inspired by this manip by wilde-worms on tumblr:BEST FRIENDS THOUGHT THEY WERE ALREADY MARRIED COUPLE"We assumed it got officiated while we were drunk," they both agreedUnfortunately, they don't exactly agree on when.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [PODFIC] Good Omens Tinyfics - Elsajeni [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] White lace and a bottomless wineglass - Elsajeni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [white lace and a bottomless wineglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209294) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



**Length** : 7:02 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/FHQUUCaK#j4mepOY8p7jpxiw4l-1u3FqEMrK-6GmQGocZLprxTnM) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1h_CecOPV8AOccYI4Iv_Y9WNHdZ45bW-h).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
